The Things You Do
by Aubrey Enox
Summary: It sort of lands among the early May storyline involving the spa/Doris/Frank.Olivia and Natalia and the Beacon have to host an event for Doris. I don't own these things, P&G , I'm borrowing and will return when done. First timer, be gentle


The Things You Do

They are property of their respective owners, I don't have money for a lawyer and with my luck, I'd get Vince Russo but I don't think I'll get a certain someone save my ass so I'll put em back when I'm done playing with them, honest.

It's after the Great Spa adventure and references some events after that so, think of it as episode that should air but won't air because we have to know EVERYBODY'S business in Springfield.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She re-read the delicate handwriting on the invitation, her tongue clicking against her teeth. "Really Doris." she muttered off-handedly as Natalia entered the room, holding folders for a meeting they had with investors for The Beacon.

"What?" she asked as she deposited them on the desk in front of her boss. Her eyebrows knitted together in concern as she watched Olivia's face shift slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"Not unless you count a gala event for one Doris Wolfe as being wrong." She held out the invitation for Natalia to read. "She's got a pair."

Natalia chuckled. "Does she want the Beacon for it?"

"Of course she does, there aren't many places for someone to have a giant "go me!" party in this town and I don't think ladies night at Farley's would work out so well in her favor."

"Olivia." Natalia warned as she handed the invitation back to Olivia and sat down across from her. "So she wants to host an event at The Beacon, it's good for business isn't it?"

"Yeah it is but you didn't read the envelope." She slid the cream colored envelope across the desk to Natalia, a smirk across her face. "Natalia Rivera and Olivia Spencer." she read the delicate slanted handwriting aloud as Natalia's eyes passed over the lettering.

"So?" she asked with a shrug as she handed the envelope back to Olivia.

"So. She _knows_ I'll say yes and she…"

"Went the extra mile to make sure that we know that she knows…"

"Give the lady a Cupie Doll. D'ya see? You see how she's trying to play mind games?"

"What mind games, Olivia? She wrote an invitation for everyone in town, you know that." Natalia replied, opening up one of the manila folders and rifling through the paperwork to find Doris' request form.

"Yeah, everyone who's a couple…" Olivia muttered under her breath as she watched Natalia diligently dig through the papers to find Doris' mayoral letterhead requesting for the hotel's larger banquet halls to host a fundraiser for her bid for governor. She watched as Natalia's eyebrows knit together as she started to piece the puzzle together, her eyes going wide as she looked up at Olivia. _She's so cute when she's a bit clueless._ "See what I mean?"

"She's going to run for governor?!"

"Yep. It's a blackmail party, I'm _convinced"_

Olivia looked at her business associate and one time roommate as she re-read the paperwork and shook her head slowly in disbelief. "I can't believe it. She wouldn't."

"Well, we did barge into her office to demand that Philip's trial be moved up based on what I saw her doing at a bar one night." Olivia replied with a shrug.

"Which you never gave me an answer about by the way." Natalia joked, leaning back in her seat, a smirk on her face.

"Beside the point. She wants to be governor and I'm more than certain she's going to start calling in favors to keep what she knows about people in this town secret and put her ass in a cushy seat somewhere else." She tapped her fingers on the desktop pensively.

"So if you say no, she could use it against you." Natalia surmised the left corner of her mouth pulled into a small grimace. It brought out a dimple that made Olivia chuckle to herself.

"It don't care what she has to say about me, I'm more concerned about you." Olivia replied simply. "There's nothing she could say to me that could piss me off, I've heard worse but with you…I don't think I'll be so _forgiving._" Olivia watched as a small blush crept along the nape of Natalia's neck, traveling up and touching her cheeks. "I think I can handle it…" Natalia replied, touched that Olivia was willing to throttle Doris for her honor.

"You called me panicked the minute she walked out of the farmhouse. I know you're still coping and I'm understanding to that but other people aren't so, considerate. We're both going to be under a microscope and…" Olivia was leaning forward in her chair, green eyes locked onto Natalia's brown.

"I know you'll be right there." Natalia finished her sentence, her eyes reflecting Olivia's intensity. She broke the contact with a smile and closed the folder. "Should I call Doris' office or would you like to do the honors of letting her know that The Beacon would be happy to host the fundraiser for Springfield's most beloved citizen?"

Olivia made a face and mocked Natalia's tone. "No no no, the honor is alllll yours."

A month had past and the town of Springfield was electrified with the gala event that promised to be a showstopper, thanks in large part to Natalia's uncanny ability to orchestrate anything with virtually nothing. She coordinated flowers, catering and for the hotel wait staff to be prepared without so much as losing her cool or drowning beneath the crushing weight of stress. Olivia spent most of her time on the phone with city officials and politicians who were Doris' special guests, coordinating their arrival times with livery services that would pick them up from the airport and deposit them in style at The Beacon the night of the event. A few arrived early to take in the town, spend time with the woman who was throwing her hat into the larger political arena and enjoy the quality hotel that Olivia had put together.

At night Olivia would hide in her penthouse suite helping Emma with her homework, eating dinner with her and watching TV before putting her to bed and sitting up for an extra hour making sure the next morning was less stressful.

A gentle knock on the door drew her attention from her laptop screen and a smile to her face. Natalia had taken to coming by for a few minutes before driving off to the farmhouse to say hi and talk about something that wasn't business for a change. She tried to time it just as Emma was in bed or heading to bed just to have some time with a girl she had come to see as her own. Tonight, she was running late but Olivia didn't mind. Olivia checked her appearance and crossed the floor to the door, inhaled slowly and exhaled as she undid the locks. Natalia's beaming smile greeted her. She was still in her work clothes, a button down black top, tasteful trousers and black sneakers. Her heels stuck out from the back of her bag. "Hey." She greeted cheerfully, aware that she didn't want to wake Emma.

"Hey yourself." Olivia replied, a smile creeping across her face as she leaned against the door for support. "Come in."

Natalia entered the room and shook her head as Olivia closed the door behind them. "What?" Olivia asked, sliding her hands in her pants pockets.

"You're still such a slob." Natalia replied, automatically picking up the blue blouse Olivia had torn off in haste at the end of the day and tossed on the back of a chair. She was in the process of folding the top as Olivia right hand took gentle hold of Natalia's wrist. She stopped and looked at Olivia, her heart quickening as their eyes met. Gone was the demanding, wise cracking, business woman and in her place stood a lovesick puppy.

"Stop that…" Olivia purred, taking the top from Natalia's grip and tossing it back on to the chair. "I missed you…"

"I was with you all day today…" Natalia replied, her purse slipping from her shoulder onto the same chair. "What was there to miss…?"

"Tons." Olivia replied with a smirk on her face. "You wouldn't believe what you miss when you're busy doing business lady things…"

"Business lady things huh?" Natalia quipped, her hand slipping into Olivia's easily. She felt her body grow warmer as their fingers intertwined and a smile crept across her face. She looked down at their hands, noticing that Olivia's nails were painted the same color they had been the day the three of them were at the spa. "Beautiful dream." she mused as she held up their hands and kissed the back of Olivia's hand softly, her lips causing a fire to spark in Olivia's body.

"What this or the nail polish?" Olivia breathed, watching Natalia's lips hover over her skin.

"Both." Natalia looked up at her, eyes smoldering with something Olivia hadn't seen in them before. They stood frozen together for what felt like forever, taking in the sensations that were passing through them like electricity.

"You know just what to say don't you…" Olivia whispered, breaking the silence between them and blushing.

"I make it up as it goes…" Natalia replied.

"Oh yeah?"

"I had a great teacher…" Natalia smiled again, melting Olivia's kneecaps easily. They giggled, hands still locked together and smiling like two teenagers. "I should get going…"

"You just got here…" Olivia said, her tone bordering on whiney.

"I know but we have a long day tomorrow with the gala and my keeping you from strangling Doris…" she beamed at Olivia, smile on full blast and reducing Olivia to pile of mush.

"I _could _strangle her and you won't know it…"

"I'd notice. Besides, you need your beauty rest and I've got a long drive back to the farmhouse…"

Olivia looked over her shoulder towards Emma's bedroom door. She did some quick calculating and glanced back at Natalia. "Or I could take you…"

"And what am I doing with my car exactly?"

"I'll get you in the morning after I drop Em off at school. No sweat." Olivia smiled sweetly, bopping slightly on her feet. Natalia could see where Emma got her power of persuasion.

"You hate mornings."

"I know but that's usually when I don't have something _worth_ doing. So really in the long run you'd be helping me appreciate the joy of mornings." Her eyebrows danced mischievously as she hoped that her reasoning was making sense to Natalia. "Aren't you all about helping and worthy causes and all that…?"

Natalia laughed. "Fine, yes, you can chauffer me home, but you had better be at my front door, bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Bells and whistles."

Natalia sat in the passenger seat, her hand still very much attached to Olivia's as Olivia drove. They were chatting animatedly about everything from how stressful it was planning Doris' event to Natalia's brief phone calls to Rafe and anything in between but the very large, very obvious elephant in the car. They didn't utter a word about the spa, their fight or what exactly it was they were doing with one another. Olivia figured that Natalia already had her own crisis going on with Rafe, Frank and her confrontations with Doris and Buzz while she was out of town; adding on to the weight would only further push her away from her. She wasn't sure about the farmhouse and despite Emma's urging, she just couldn't bring herself to asking Natalia about how she was coping with being alone in the house or even if moving in was a possibility. She listened as Natalia quietly told her about how hurt she was with Buzz' reaction, her own heart breaking slowly as she heard Natalia cry on the phone. She knew she was the cause of all of this, knew that the Cooper clan blamed her for everything and that she shouldn't have said what she said but she couldn't hold it in anymore. She couldn't watch Natalia, strong-willed and stubborn, march off into a marriage that lacked an even amount of love but she was willing to lay down and let it happen but watching those beautiful eyes of hers brimming with tears on a regular basis Olivia decided that it was enough and now that she stood her ground she didn't know what came next.

The thought terrified her.

She looked over at Natalia as she sat silently next to her, the thumb of her left hand rubbing gentle circles against the back of her hand, as she stared out of the windshield. _I am so desperately in love with you._ Olivia thought to herself as they rounded the corner and the farmhouse loomed ahead. _I have never ever been so deeply in this feeling for anyone and I've been with my share of anyones but you, Natalia Rivera you get me._

Natalia stared ahead as the car made its way down the familiar road towards the farmhouse. She let her mind wander as her thumb trailed lazy patterns along the back of Olivia's hand. She was used to having Emma in the backseat asleep while sitting next to Olivia as she drove to the farmhouse. Fine it was her house but it was the house they had shared, a house Olivia had helped make a reality and this new arrangement wasn't terrible but it wasn't ideal either. She was grateful that Olivia wanted to stay in her life, married or unmarried but she was also scared because whatever this new version of their friendship was meant more to her than the relationship she had with Frank. She tried not to think about it, but it even rivaled the love she had for Gus. She closed her eyes for a moment, oblivious to the loving glance Olivia gave her. She thought about her life so far and how much different it was from a year ago, all of the drama and fighting between herself and Olivia seemed like a distant memory and she couldn't picture herself without her. Even while they were fighting at the spa over a comment Olivia made she couldn't bare to see her walk out of the door.

Besides, Olivia had been the one that drove.

Watching her on the nature trail, bouncing around like a love struck teenager eager to please, Natalia couldn't help but fall harder for Olivia. A small smile crept over her face as she remembered Olivia climbing up a tree and perching up there while Natalia made her way up the path. She smiled at her and called her slowpoke, dropped down to the ground waited for her city girl to catch her breath. Natalia had no idea that the woman sitting next to her was that goofy but that was part of her charm; tough on the outside, soft on the inside.

The car creaked to a stop and they were alongside the front porch, the outdoor lights flicking on. Natalia was awakened out of her reverie and looked over at Olivia, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"You were off in la-la land, weren't you?" Olivia teased, letting go of Natalia's hand to shut off the car.

"Just thinking." Natalia said with a shrug, her left hand already missing the contact with Olivia's right.

"About?" Olivia prodded, shifting in her seat to get a better look at her.

"How much work we have to do tomorrow before the fundraiser." Natalia bluffed with a heavy sigh, unlocking her seatbelt buckle and turning to face Olivia.

"You're a terrible liar. Does Jesus know you're lying?" Olivia teased.

"That's not funny." Natalia deadpanned, swatting at Olivia's leg. "I'm not lying."

"Sure, I get that glazed look thinking about work all the time…" she looked at the clock on the dashboard. It was almost midnight. "Let's get you inside before you turn into a pumpkin, princess." She opened the driver side door and trotted around the front of the car to open Natalia's door.

Natalia exited the car and flashed Olivia her trademark smile. "Thank you" she said with a playful curtsey. She went up the steps, the smile still on her face as Olivia followed behind her. She opened the front door and her smile faded slightly as the realization that Olivia wouldn't be coming inside with her hit. She turned in the doorway as Olivia met her at the threshold, holding the screen door open. "Well, I guess this is goodnight…"

"Guess so."

"You will be here early tomorrow right?"

"Bells and whistles, I told you."

"Okay."

"Okay."

They stood awkwardly in the doorway the way Natalia stood in Olivia's doorway following Emma's play, both unsure of what came next and what the other wanted.

"Sweet dreams." Olivia said finally.

"Dream sweet." Natalia replied. _Now or never._ She leaned forward, pulling Olivia into a hug and kissed Olivia's cheek softly, her lips brushing the corner of Olivia's mouth. She was shocked as Olivia reciprocated the gesture, their bodies pressed tight, hearts hammering. Natalia broke the contact hesitantly, her head swimming with the act and Olivia's scent. "Goodnight, Olivia."

"Night, Nat…"

The drive back to the hotel was torture. She was so close to her, closer than they had been in a long time and her body hummed with energy from it. "She smelled so good…" Olivia blurted out in the empty car.

Natalia double checked the locks on the house and made her way to her bedroom, mind numb and skin on fire. "That wasn't so bad."

The next morning was a blur. Emma had been fed, dressed and on the bus in record time. She was packed for an overnight (hopefully) with Rebecca for the duration of the event and Olivia promised to have her picked up by mid-afternoon the latest. She was on her way back to the farmhouse, coffee in the cup holder and a bagel perched on the dashboard. She made a considerable effort to make sure neither of them came from Company and kept checking her reflection in mirror at every light and on the road up to the farmhouse. She looked at the passenger seat where a rose sat, the petals a bright red on the gray interior. She pulled up to the front of the house, killed the engine, grabbed her gifts and slid out of the car. She took the two steps with ease and was at the front door in no time. She knocked on the door and stepped back, peering into the windows for signs of activity. After a few minutes, she sat on the bench on the porch, pulled out her cell phone and dialed Natalia.

"Hello…" came the muffled reply.

"Am I really awake before you, sunshine?" Olivia said a smirk on her face as she fished out her keys to the front door. She hesitated at the lock, opting to slip them back into her purse, her heart breaking with the action. _Not your house, Liv._ She reminded herself. She took a step back, from the door and chuckled as she heard Natalia waking up on the other end of the line.

"Huh? Oh My God! What time is it?!" came the reply on the other end.

"Are ya gonna let me in?" Olivia mused as she heard Olivia fumble out of bed and stumble down the hall.

"Yes yes yes, just wait. OW!"

"Don't kill yourself, Nat."

The door flew open and Natalia stood in the doorway in her pjs. Even in a loose fitting black t shirt over sweatpants and socks with tousled hair and sleepy eyes, Natalia still looked adorable. "Hi" she mustered with a lopsided smile. Olivia smirked and held up the bag and coffee cup.

"Morning." Olivia replied, "Breakfast of champions." Natalia took the offered items and yawned appreciatively. "That's lovely, Natalia." She followed Natalia into the living room and closed the door. "Did you take the Lord's name in vain a second ago?"

Natalia said nothing as she took a sip from the coffee. "I think so."

"You've gone to the dark side, I think I like it." she slid off her coat and sat on the couch as Natalia stood in the living room sipping the coffee appreciatively. "Plan on going to the fundraiser with that outfit?"

Natalia shook her head no as she held onto the coffee cup, savoring the flavor. "There's cinnamon in the coffee." she said noticing the rose sticking out of Olivia's jacket pocket. "What's with the rose?"

Olivia looked in her jacket pocket and pulled it out. "It's for you. Thought you might like it." she said as she held it out to Natalia who promptly blushed as she took it.

"It's very sweet of you, thank you." She looked around the living room for a vase to slip it into.

"How bout I find a home for it and you go get dressed?" Olivia offered, extending her hand to Natalia for the rose.

"Okay…should I bring my dress for tonight? Just in case…?" she already had her foot on the bottom stair.

Olivia hadn't thought of that. If they stayed in the farmhouse like she wanted, she was certain that she wouldn't want to go the hotel and if they didn't go to the event, the town would talk and if they talked she was going to have a fit. "Yeah, you can change in the apartment." Olivia replied as she tried to reason out how well that would work out in her favor.

"Deal." Natalia answered, jogging up the stairs and out of sight.

Olivia made her way into the kitchen and smiled as she saw that Emma had made an impact in the house. Her drawings hung on the refrigerator door and some photos that she had taken were in magnetized frames decorating the metal door. _Would it really be that bad to move back…?_ Olivia turned the faucet on and filled up the small vase she found with water and dropped the flower into the water. She turned and looked around the kitchen for a suitable place to put it, deciding to place it on the kitchen table. She heard Natalia hustling around upstairs. She made her way back to the stairs and headed up.

Music came from somewhere upstairs, bringing a smile to Olivia's face as she reached the landing and saw all three doors closed. Natalia's bedroom was the farthest down the line and Olivia made her way towards before backpedaling and making her way to her old bedroom. She opened the door slowly and peered inside. The bed was still made, which meant Natalia had been here and the dresser was decorated with photos and knick-knacks that she had accumulated over time. She sighed and left the room to head back downstairs.

"OLIVIA?!" Natalia's door swung open and she stood in the doorway, a towel wrapped around her tightly.

"Holy hell!" Olivia replied, her hand clutched to her heart.

"Oh God you were right there?! I'm sorry!" Natalia blushed and covered her face as Olivia shook her head in disbelief. "I'm soo sorry. I thought…"

"I thought I was busted." Olivia replied giggling. "What…what's the problem?"

"I don't know what to wear…" Natalia replied, embarrassment still stamped on her face.

_The towel would be fine. _"I'll take a look." She offered crossing into Natalia's room and trying not to stare at her bare skin. _I saw her like this all spa weekend, why is it such a big deal now? Because you're home, she made a move on you and we're both trying to act like we don't know what we want._ She saw three dresses were laid out on Natalia's messy bed, heels on the floor beneath them and accessories piled at the center of the dress. "They look fine."

"Yeah but which one says, 'sophisticated'?" Natalia sat on the edge of the bed, staring at them with a huge question mark hovering over her head.

"Why are you so fixated on that?"

"Because it's a big deal for Doris and like her or not, we still have to look presentable." Natalia pouted.

"Then the black one."

Natalia stood up and took the black dress from the bed spread, careful to place the accessories on the bedspread before she held it up against her toweled body. "You think so?"

Olivia envisioned the strappy simple v neck of the dress that stopped just short of obscene cleavage, the just above the knee cut of the hemline and the black heels on Natalia and nodded absently. "Yep. That's it."

Natalia blushed again and looked for a garment bag while Olivia looked around the room casually taking in the surroundings. She had been in Natalia's room dozens of times before, each time thinking nothing of it and each time always being amazed by the simplicity of her lifestyle. Photos of her and Rafe decorated the dresser sitting alongside photos of herself, Emma and Natalia on the couch during one of their many movie nights. On the nightstand was her rosary and Bible and next to that a photo that made Olivia's heart stutter start.

The photo she took at the christening when Olivia wasn't looking was framed and sitting on the nightstand.

"When did you get that framed?" she asked absently, unaware that Natalia was slipping on a pair of slacks with her top wide open.

"Get what framed?" Natalia asked as she hung up the rejected dresses in her closet.

"The picture you took of me?" Olivia replied, her eyes landing on Natalia's back as she buttoned her top. She was wearing all black again. "When did you frame it?"

"As soon as I found a frame for it. Why?"

"No reason. You didn't tell me you did that."

"Why would I take it if I didn't have something in mind for it?" Natalia countered as she slid the heels into a bag. She tied her hair up into a ponytail expertly parting her bangs and watching as Olivia puzzled over the photo. "Want a copy?"

"Heh heh heh. I'm not that vain, Natalia." Olivia replied with a smirk as she caught a peek of Natalia's stomach through the unbuttoned gap in her top. "Come here, you're worse than Emma with buttons." She unbuttoned the last three improperly buttoned buttons and re-buttoned them quickly, her eyes taking in the small patches of skin she saw. She smoothed out the bottom of the shirt with one simple tug, the corner of her mouth pulled into a small smile. When she brought her eyes to meet Natalia's, they were both flushed with the intimacy of the act. "Ready to roll?"

Natalia gave a silent nod, collected her bag, breakfast bagel and coffee and lead the way out of the bedroom.

The Beacon was full of security, more bodies than either Olivia and Natalia had seen in awhile and most of Springfield's voting citizens. Frank had been desperate to avoid the scene entirely but since Doris was his boss, he knew he had to be there. He wore a tuxedo and was stiffly walking around the lobby, beer in hand, hoping that his father hadn't abandoned him. He knew who put this event together and he knew he couldn't handle seeing her so having some support and help at the open bar gave him some backbone in the situation. He sighed as he checked his watch. If he was lucky, he wouldn't see either of them, take advantage of the photo-op and be home before midnight.

Olivia tripped on her way into the bathroom and stopped when she remembered that Natalia was in there, doing God knew what. Doris kept calling Olivia every half hour to make sure the plans were in place and that everyone who needed to be there was there. Olivia contemplated tossing the phone out of the window. She sat on the edge of the bed and exhaled slowly. This was a big night for Doris but it was bigger still for herself and Natalia since it was their first time stepping out with whispers in the room. She knew it was a huge risk having Natalia steps away from her in the bathroom, her clothes folded neatly on the edge of the bed while Olivia herself sat contemplating everything. She knew Frank would be there and Buzz and despite her best efforts, she couldn't see herself being cordial to them at this point if at all. She closed her eyes and steadied her heartbeat as she counted to ten. The bathroom door opened and the sound made Olivia open her eyes to see Natalia in the black dress that had just been fabric on a bedspread this morning clinging to any curve it could find. She swept her hair over her left shoulder, drawing attention to her neck and collarbone and the simple necklace she wore.

"Wow."

"Does it look okay?"

"Okay? It looks _incredible._" Olivia stood up and took in the sight of Natalia and her little black dress. "That's what's hiding under all those winter coats huh…?"

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"I clean up nice." Olivia replied sheepishly taking her eyes from Natalia to look down at her deep red dress. She had swept her hair up into a messy up do. "You practically shine."

Natalia blushed and flashed Olivia a huge smile. "Go, do your make up, I'll go and check on the party." She made a move to head out but Olivia instinctively grabbed her hand and held her in her place. "What?"

"Uh. Well." Olivia stumbled over her words. "Frank might be down there. I don't want you going out there alone."

"I can handle Frank."

"Well. I can't handle you trying to handle Frank. Just, wait a bit will you?" she held onto Natalia's hand longer, a pleading look in her eyes. "Maybe I just want to be around you a little longer, you know, before we go into serious business lady mode again."

Natalia blushed and took hold of both Olivia's hands. "You're such an opportunist."

"You got me."

Doris and Frank stood side by side at the bar, she with a martini, and he with another beer. She had a smile a mile wide across her face as she watched council members, Springfield's citizens and various other people mingling in the beautifully done up hall.

"She did an amazing job, don't you think?" she said casually to Frank, using her glass to point out the banner that read DORIS WOLFE for GOVENOR. "I think she's found her calling."

Frank rolled his eyes as he took another swig of beer. "She's an amazing woman, Doris."

Frank's tone wasn't lost on the politician. "Frank. Really? Sour grapes at my party?"

"Did you do what I asked you to do, Mayor Wolfe?" he replied curtly, ignoring the dirty look she gave him.

"Rafe will be getting whatever support he needs, don't worry." She nodded towards a councilman who waved at her before turning her attention to Frank. "Besides, I don't think using Natalia's son as leverage is the best way to get back into her good graces, Commissioner Cooper."

"It's not leverage, Doris." Frank answered before he downed his beer and ordered another one. "I don't think you should be lecturing anybody about the use of leverage anyway." He took his beer and walked off to look for Buzz.

The elevator doors opened and Natalia and Olivia exited, hearts pounding as the sounds of the hall seemingly hit them in the chest. Natalia gave Olivia a reassuring look as they separated, she to the kitchen and Olivia into the fray. The moment Olivia entered, she wished she hadn't. Half of the Cooper clan was ensconced in one corner of the room, talking and the rest of the town peppered throughout the hall. She took a deep breath and made her way to the bar.

"Olivia!" Doris greeted her as she tried to disappear behind the bar. "This is fantastic! I can't believe you pulled it off."

"Believe it." Olivia replied, pouring herself scotch. She remembered her manners. "Cheers." She chinked glasses with Doris who nodded.

"Where's Natalia? I wanted to congratulate her on a job well done." Doris watched Olivia intently as she sipped her drink, noticing the flicker of something in her eyes.

"Making sure everything runs smoothly." Olivia replied, "Don't worry, you're going to get your money's worth."

"I'm not worried about it, I know the two of you make a great team." Doris said with a nod towards the bartender who gave her a new martini.

"Don't get too sauced on those, I wouldn't want you to barf all over the podium." Olivia quipped, ducking under the bar and disappearing before Doris could answer her.

Natalia focused on the checklists, making sure they had enough of everything as the wait staff went out with trays of hors d'oeuvres and the entrees were being prepared. She tried to keep her mind from wandering off and thinking about Olivia somewhere in there with Doris, Buzz and Frank. _God. Frank._ She smiled and gave encouragement to the staff as she exited out of the service door and into the opposite side of the hall, hoping that her panic didn't show too much. _Besides if it does, I'll chalk it up to nerves._ She watched as champagne trays moved in and around the hall and smiled as she saw Remy with Christina, chatting intimately. She mentally pat herself on the back as she took it all in. Despite all the apprehension Olivia had about the entire night, so far it was going well and she felt that same warmth that came from finishing a difficult task. Everything was working in their favor and more importantly, she felt like she was finally even with Olivia. She caught a flash of red far off from where she was standing. _Please don't be drinking._ She followed after the red streak, pardoning herself left and right before she bumped into a smiling Doris.

"Just the woman I wanted to see!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arm around Natalia's shoulders, pulling her into an awkward hug.

"Doris…" Natalia said, her eyes following Olivia as she ducked under the bar and poured herself another scotch on the rocks.

"Natalia I gotta tell you, this is incredible. You did such a fantastic job that I just might have my victory party here."

_Don't get ahead of yourself, Doris._"Well I'd be happy to take that on whenever it happens."

"You're so modest. C'mon celebrate your success, you earned it."

"I'm working on making sure you have a victory party to celebrate, Doris." She smiled and shrugged out of Doris' grasp. She watched as Olivia stood behind the bar, sipping scotch and eyeing someone in the corner intently. "I've got to make sure the entrée's are coming along. Enjoy." She made her way over to Olivia, eyes wide in disbelief. "Are you really drinking right now?" she hissed at Olivia who sputtered her drink.

"No, you're imagining me drinking." Olivia replied. She smiled making a poor attempt at hiding the drink. Natalia didn't smile. "It's fine, I'm fine." She glanced at the corner, watching her target intently.

"Olivia wha…what're you staring at?" Natalia asked, trying to get a look at whatever had Olivia's attention. She saw it just ask Olivia said it.

"Frank." they said in unison.

Olivia quickly ducked under the bar and ushered Natalia to the other side of the hall, out of his line of sight. "He saw me and I got death glare."

"Olivia…" Natalia protested. "I have to deal with it at some point…"

"That point isn't tonight, especially with the number of beers he's had so far."

"And your scotch balances the whole thing out?"

Olivia shrugged. "Fair fight." She downed the rest of the scotch in one gulp and set the glass on the bar counter. "Don't worry." She gave Natalia's shoulder a gentle squeeze and headed over to the podium to make sure everything was set for Doris' speech.

Natalia watched as Doris took the stage and began her speech. Olivia was nowhere to be found but she was more than certain she was holed up somewhere, stress drinking and taxing her heart.

"You look beautiful." Frank whispered in Natalia's ear. "You always do."

Natalia's body stiffened up. "Hello Frank." She said calmly, turning to face him. His bruises had healed but his dignity and ego were another matter entirely. "How are you?"

"Breathing. Congrats on this shin dig, Doris says you did a great job and I gotta agree with her." He smiled but it didn't travel to his eyes.

"Thank you." She replied, a crooked smile crossing her face. "She told me about what you did, for Rafe…I..can't thank you enough…"

"Don't worry about it. Doris owed me a favor."

"Still..."

"It's something I wanted to do for you, that's all. No need for thank yous." He responded coolly, taking a swig of beer.

"How's Buzz?"

"He's good. So's Mallet and Marina."

"It's like a Cooper family reunion…" Natalia muttered to herself.

"Listen, about what happened at the hospital…" Frank said, oblivious to the comment.

"What about what happened?"

"What you said, about Olivia and you. Were you being honest about that?"

"Frank. Now isn't the time."

"Well when is the time?"

Natalia was flustered. She now understood Olivia's apprehension about taking on this particular project and her sudden thirst for alcohol. "Some other time, Frank, please?"

"She did something to you, I know it. Olivia is just one of those people who just…tears through someone, takes what she wants and leaves. You're too good for her." he said in an even tone, trying to make eye contact with her without making her shift uncomfortably and drawing attention from Doris.

"Frank." Olivia growled. Olivia reappeared on Frank's left side, her eyes narrowed. Natalia recognized that tone; it was the tone of someone who was pissed off and didn't care who knew it. "You're being very rude to your boss and she's giving such a lovely speech." She wedged herself between Frank and Natalia, locking her eyes with hers. "Natalia, I need you to check on the desserts and make sure the cabs are ready to take anybody who might've had too much home." She cut Frank a look and Natalia knew better than to wait to be told twice.

"We were talking." Frank interjected, ignoring Olivia's interruption.

"Frank, I don't have to tell you that Natalia and I are working and this is a high profile event for The Beacon. This isn't about you, me or Natalia. This is about Doris and whatever it is she's doing, so back up." She stared down the taller man, her jaw set.

"Fine, but we're not done." Frank warned before making his way closer towards the officials table.

"Course we aren't." Olivia muttered as she watched his retreating form through narrow eyes.

Dinner went without a hitch and both Olivia and Natalia had taken to hiding in the kitchen, sitting on folding chairs, stuffing their faces with hamburgers and fries. Natalia chewed thoughtfully, Frank's words echoing in her head. She reached for her soda absently, her fingers brushing against Olivia's as she reached for her glass of wine.

"Sorry." they muttered in unison.

"You don't have to go out there, you know." Olivia said, wiping the corner of her mouth with a napkin. "I can finish the night off. You should go home."

"I don't want to leave you with the mess."

"It was a mess before it started." Olivia replied grimly, watching Natalia play with a fry in ketchup. "Drowning your sorrows in ketchup won't help."

"Yeah? How's that wine working for you?" she quipped.

"Working wonders." Olivia mused, taking another sip of red wine, a slow buzz working in her system.

"Wuss."

Olivia chuckled as she watched Natalia dunk the same fry over and over in the condiment. "Are you imagining Frank's head in there?"

"I'm just disappointed, that's all."

"I told you it wasn't going to be easy, Natalia."

"I know."

Olivia slid her chair closer to Natalia, their knees touching beneath the table. "Your world is pretty much destroyed, mine isn't in the greatest shape either but I knew what I was doing when I said what I said. I wouldn't take it back either, but I don't want to see you this conflicted because I blame myself for it."

"Is this like it's not you, it's me speech?"

Olivia chuckled. "I'm being serious for a change and you're cracking jokes."

"What can I say, you rubbed off on me…" her eyes met Olivia's and held them intently.

"I'm not so sure that's a good thing."

"It's a great thing, trust me. I'm just…adjusting. I'm growing."

"I know that." Olivia gave her a smile nodded at her plate with her chin. "Finish up, you're going to need your strength."

They sat in silence, their knees touching beneath the table like adult versions of Romeo and Juliet. Or Juliet and Juliet.

The Coopers left without incident for the most part. The worst of it came from Frank's dirty looks as he left the hotel. Olivia kept her face neutral despite the fact that she felt like she should smack him with a two by four. _He's a good man my ass._ She let a smile tug at the corners of her mouth as Doris and two senators approached her and raved about the evening and how they were looking forward to future stays at The Beacon. Olivia heard wah wah wah wah as she watched Natalia slip her heels off, slide her aching feet into big black fuzzy slippers and reach for a broom she propped against the wall. She tied her hair up into a quick ponytail and started sweeping. _Really?_ The tail end of Doris' accolades reached Olivia's ears, snapping her back into the present.

"…and I gotta say, you and Natalia, perfection."

"Well thanks Doris…" Olivia blurted out. She hadn't noticed that the two senators already headed out, leaving the mayor and the hotel tycoon alone with the cleaning crew and a very busy Natalia.

"You didn't hear a word I said." Doris said, watching Natalia as she bent slightly to push the broom under the table and swept the trash that collected below to the other side where another broom manned by one of the janitorial staff scooped it up. "You're smitten."

"Huh?" Olivia blinked and gave Doris a 'you're still here' face. "Am not."

"Sure, sure. I assume you look at everyone that way, right?"

"Doris…" Olivia sighed. She wasn't drunk enough for this conversation. "Olivia. Get real. You know the best thing that girl ever did was walk out of that church…"

"And here it comes. How much ya want for your campaign, Doris?"

Doris' jaw dropped. "I was looking for a thank you or, I told you so, but if you want to just write a check, that can work too."

Olivia shot Doris an icy look.

"Look." Doris squared herself between Olivia and her line of vision. "I told you the moment you stormed into my office that the two of you were…well…y'know. You talk about her the way people dream of being spoken about, you _look_ at her the way someone wants to be looked at Olivia, you do realize that right?" she squeezed Olivia's shoulder gently. "Don't let anything get in the way. Thanks again." She left Olivia to puzzle over her words. Olivia's eyes scanned the floor, her mind ticking away at the evenings events while watching Natalia joking around with the cleaning crew, a huge smile on her face. It was genuine and Olivia knew it. She was relieved to be out from under all that pressure and her smile and eyes lit up the space between them. Natalia caught Olivia's eyes and both blushed, embarrassed at being so vulnerable for a moment. With a smirk she left her to finish her job and headed into the kitchen, hoping to find some ice cream in the kitchen.

Natalia sat on the edge of Olivia's bed, her left hand chilled from the big bowl filled with ice cream she held. She had showered and changed and ready for bed but felt like she needed to go but first, she _really_ needed to finish this ice cream. Olivia turned out the bathroom light, her cell phone in her left hand as she crossed the room to the table to pick up her bowl of ice cream.

"How's Emma?"

"She's been in bed for hours already. Did you get a chance to call Rafe at all?"

"Oh yeah I did, while I was hiding in coat check."

"You were hiding in coat check?" Olivia asked, helping herself to ice cream and staring at Natalia incredulously.

"Yeah. After I left you and Frank and checked on the food, I ran into coat check and called him."

"I didn't know we had coats to check…" Olivia said wistfully as she crossed over to the other edge of the bed and sat down.

"We had a coat check. Thanks for paying attention."

"It's why I hired you, so I don't sweat the small stuff."

"Ha. Ha." Natalia said with a smile. She wanted to move closer to Olivia but wasn't sure if she wanted it. "Where'd you get the ice cream?"

"Really are you asking?"

Natalia blushed and looked down at her empty bowl. She held the spoon to her lips and licked the remaining ice cream from the utensil, oblivious to how red Olivia was turning. "This was so good."

Olivia nodded her head slowly in agreement. She looked at the clock on the nightstand, its digital red numbers showing 1:17AM. "Are you sure you want to drive home at this time of night?" she asked, taking Natalia's bowl and putting them on the table.

Natalia stretched languidly, the bottom of her sweatshirt lifting slightly as she yawned. "I'll be fine."

"That's comforting." Olivia mused as she sat down again on the bed, closer to Natalia than she had been before she stood up. "You can take the bed and I'll take Emma's bed."

"Olivia, I'll be _fine._ It's not too far for me to drive…"

"Natalia. It's the middle of the night, I don't want you driving and you're half asleep."

"I'm really not." Natalia made her eyes wider as she tried to fight sleep. "It'll be fine." She stood up and gave Olivia the same blurry eyed expression she had in that morning. Olivia cocked her head to the left slightly, taking in the sight of a bleary eyed Natalia as moved around the room collecting her things. "Don't worry, okay? I'll call you to say good night…"

"Natalia."

"Olivia."

They stared at each other for a moment, Olivia holding her ground while Natalia blinked trying to keep her eyes open. "You win." Natalia said with a heavy sigh as she dropped her things in a chair and crossed over to the big queen sized bed and flopped down on the covers. She made her way up to the pillows and turned to sit up in bed, propping her back against the headboard, arms folded across her chest, a pout on her lips.

"You're cute when you lose." Olivia joked as she padded across the room to the door, locking it and crossing back to bed.

"You're smarmy when you win."

"What can I say?" Olivia retorted, flopping onto the right side of the bed, reaching for the remote to channel surf. "It's part of my charm." She wriggled under the comforter and offered the sheets to Natalia who wriggled beneath them, the pout never leaving her lips.

They sat silently as Olivia flipped through channels as Natalia fought sleep. "How can you stay up for hours?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she shifted in her position, her left arm touching Olivia's as she moved closer.

"I dunno." Olivia answered. "I tend to think a lot at night. Bad habit I picked up in the hospital after the transplant. It's probably why I hate mornings."

Natalia looked over at Olivia. "You have sleeping problems?"

"Only recently…" Olivia said with a shrug.

"What do you think about?"

_Being in bed with you, watching you sleep, the way your eyes light up and the little things you do that just knock me out. _"What everyone thinks about…work, life…how lucky I've been lately…"

Natalia nodded thoughtfully as she shifted her position again, moving closer to Olivia feeling her body heat. "Lucky?"

"Well, yeah, just with the way things are right now. I have my health, Emma, Ava. You." As she said the last part, she caught Natalia's eyes, holding them passionately. Natalia blushed again, her heart picking up its pace. She reached out her left hand and grabbed Olivia's right, their fingers interlacing together as she watched Olivia's eyelids flutter slightly.

"I think we're both lucky." she rested her head on Olivia's shoulder, stifling another yawn.

"I think we should go to bed." Olivia said, dreading having to relinquish her grip on Natalia's hand.

"Stay." Natalia murmured, her fingers tightening their hold on Olivia's hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm." Natalia replied, her body sinking into the position she was in, her head nestled against Olivia's chest now. She sighed contentedly as she heard the sound of Olivia's heartbeat. "It's so strong…"

"What is?"

"Your heart."

Olivia shivered. _Your heart. She said your heart, not Gus' heart._ _She's always said your heart…but it means more now because it's usually out of concern that I'm going to hit the floor at any moment with another heart attack._ She lay still, listening to the steady sound of Natalia's breathing, feeling electricity coursing throughout her body and radiating out of every pore. She kissed the top of Natalia's head softly, careful not to disturb her.

"It's the things you do that makes me strong. Makes me want to fight and keep this, us, together no matter what happens. It's not really _my_ heart but it is yours because you gave it to me and that's what makes me strong." she caressed the inside of Natalia's wrist, marveling at how soft she was, feeling her own pulse quicken at the sensation of Natalia being so close to her and not being so afraid. She slid down slowly into bed, careful to not wake an obviously exhausted Natalia. "I'm up all the time because I'm always thinking about you."

Natalia stirred in her sleep, a small sigh escaping her lips as her eyes opened slightly. Dazed she looked around the dimly lit room for a moment, the dull sounds of an infomercial filling the unfamiliar room. She raised herself up on her left elbow slightly, her memory clearing up as she recognized the room; Olivia's suite, specifically Olivia's _bed._ The clock on the nightstand read 4:04 AM. She looked down to see Olivia had finally fallen asleep on her back, her face turned towards her, right arm extended across the length of the pillows. She watched Olivia sleep for a moment, bathed in the strange blue glow of the TV. She leaned forward on her elbow and kissed Olivia's forehead gently before she reached for the remote and turned it off, leaving them in total darkness. She lay down again, her head resting on Olivia's shoulder again and she draped her arm across Olivia's torso. She listened to the quiet of the bedroom and the sound of Olivia's heartbeat.

Olivia groaned at the offensive wail issuing from the alarm clock, her arm flailing around as she sought the nightstand and the snooze button without opening her eyes.

"Make it stop…" she slurred as she groped for the clock. She finally found the snooze button and smacked it hard. She looked bleary eyed at the clock, shooting it a death glare before dropping her head back into the pillows. She heard a low groan near her and opened her eyes slowly to see Natalia had rolled onto her left side, still fast asleep, her hair spilling onto the pillow and framing her face. A slow smile crept across her face as she heard the soft snoring coming from Natalia. She brushed back a lock of hair that obscured her features, fingertips grazing against her cheek. She thought about going to Emma's room to try and play off having slept in the same bed all night, hoping that if Natalia woke up and found it empty that it wouldn't be awkward later on. She thought about laying here until those beautiful eyes opened up, a smile creeping across her face and watching her blush as she hid her face in the pillow and asked if she was snoring. She would smile and say no, you weren't snoring and watch her hide her embarrassment at having been so vulnerable while she slept. She thought about getting breakfast and bringing it up, waiting for her to wake up and serving her breakfast in bed. She thought about being in the farmhouse and doing little things like that, things she never thought in a million years after failed marriages, schemes and a heart transplant she would ever want in her life.

Something she wanted with someone who was decidedly her enemy until a year ago.

_I think about how time flies. How I was in this very bed wanting to be dead and how you wouldn't let me die peacefully because you're stubborn and I don't like being told what to do. I think about how beautiful you are in the morning, at night, in the middle of the afternoon. How kind hearted you are and how absolutely devoted to goodness you are, even when you've seen nothing but the worst. I think about how dedicated you are to Rafe, to Emma, to me and how you never think of yourself. I think about all the things you do and it just makes me want to give you everything you deserve, no questions asked, no ultimatums or strings attached. _

She watched the left corner of Natalia's mouth quirk into a smile, a dimple appearing and Olivia melted. _I could wait for you forever if you wanted me to. As long as I can be close to you like this, I'd be the happiest person in the world._

She sighed softly, watching Natalia dream until her own lids grew heavy and she stole another two hours of sleep.


End file.
